


Oh No

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: It was a cupcake, what harm could it cause?





	Oh No

Harry stared in horror as Severus tore off his clothes and skipping around the dining hall demanding tulips to tiptoe through.

It was funny, 'no, it wasn't', bad Harry he silently chastised himself.

See, what happened is that he was sitting at the head table with the rest of the teachers one minute, and then all of the sudden, one of the girls in Slytherin had offered Harry a chocolate cupcake with a cherry on top. Innocent, right? Who would suspect a delicious looking cupcake? Just as he reached for the offering, Severus snagged and ate the confectionary. Which was plain rude, It was meant for him!

Harry glared at the man with chocolate on his face, "Rude, Amanda was offering that to me, not you. Professor Snape, are you okay?" he asked as he noticed sweat forming on his brow.

The thin pale man stood and started to remove his clothing. It was very out of character. Especially when he started to (badly) sing 'I'm too Sexy' and climb on top of the head table.

"Severus, come down from there at once. You're scaring the students," he hissed as he tried to grab the obviously spelled man.

"Harry, I love you! Come get naked and let's do the horizontal tango, baby," the usually dour man called from on top of the head table. He thrust his erection in his lover's face, to encourage him to play with him.

This made Harry run out of the hall with Severus hot on his heels. He needed to get the man away from the students. He can already imagine the howlers from the angry parents tomorrow. 

Sweet Merlin, this was going to be a nightmare. He dodged Severus' attempt to tackle him. He needed his broom and a place where he can run until his lover was bone tired.

Whoever did this, would have face Severus, and suffer... eventually. He would say that they would have to face his wrath, but he was currently too busy trying to save his arse to care about the little she demon. There was no telling what the lunatic... err... his lover would do when he caught him. Thank goodness Minerva had lifted the man's wand. Harry shuddered at the thought, as he rounded another corner.

The song, 'I Will Survive,' played in his mind as he ran. He headed toward the Hospital Wing and prayed Madame Pomfrey would be able to save him, and maybe cure Severus as well.

~Fin~


End file.
